Obsession
by autumnhamato
Summary: this is a tie in to my first fanfiction Raphael's love affair Irma became obbessed with the turtles and kidnappes Raphael's daughter


OBSESSION by Autumn Hamato I don't own or make money from the TMNT.  
>Irma and April walked into the brightly decorated lair with a modedst Christmas tree, and lights strung up along the sewer always made Irma feel like a little girl,she couldn't help smile at the and Irma had been best friends since preschool, so April invited Irma to the turtles' party instead of seeing her sit at home yet first Irma turned down the invite , but after much persistence April was able to talk her into coming to the party.<br>It was the first time Irma had been to the lair. At first Irma was frightened by the giant rat,six foot turtles, but as she got to know them better she liked them alot more.  
>As Irma sat talking to Donnie, who also loved all sciences as much as herself, she couldn't help but feel smitten by the genius turtle.<br>As they found themselves engrossed in conversation of quantum physicics,suddenly Autumn crawled into her uncles' arms who lifted her up to place her on his lap. The little girl happily rolled a red Hotwheel truck across her uncle's muscular chest. The toddler laughed at the Hotwheel going across the rough bumpy surface of his couldn't help but smile at his niece who happily played away. Is she yours? asked Irma as she played with Autumn"s tiny chuckled Donnie Autumn is raphael's loved Autumn as if she was his daughter , but all the turtles felt like fathers instead of uncles to Autumn. Donnie broke back into talking about theories of Einstein with Irma. Sadily the party ended, but Irma knew she planned to continue her friendship with Donnie. Irma hoped that the friendship would blossom into more ,perhaps marriage,as she could picture the two of them spending the rest of their lives togeather.  
>The next evening Irma hurried to the lair to spend more time with Donnie who she wanted to get to know even Donnie finished puting the last screw into the newly repaired circuit board,he heard heavy footsteps at the door of his 's first thought was his younger brother Mikey being annoying. As he looked up to fuss, he saw Irma standing at the doorway. I brought that magazine i was telling you about. she walked into the lab to join him at his worktable where he was sitting down and Irma spent time togeather into the early morning hours, talking and working on Donnie's newest invention. Irma left to catch a little sleep before work,but now Irma knew she truely meet the man of her dreams even if he was a mutant turtle.<br>At work Irma couldn't keep her mind on her secretary work, all that filled her mind was daydreams of Donnie and their love they would share one Donnie feel the same way she felt? played over and over in her mind like a broken was the first to admit she was no beauty queen with long rattie chestnut hair,thick glasses and awkardly clumbness that was her only friend.  
>Weeks,months had went by quickly leaving Irma burning with desire for Donnie ,as they became close Donnie's opinion of Irma she was no more ,or no less then a friend he enjoyed sharing his love of science with.<br>Irma stared at Donnie with nothing ,but admiration for the turtle she longed to be with. Irma loved all the turtles,but Donnie had a speacial place in her heart that noone else knew Irma had feeling for for him,even though he was flattered that a girl,a human girl at that would look twice at him a mutant turtles,he still didn't return the feelings Irma felt for him.  
>Irma and Donnie agreeded to baby-sit Autumn,so Raphael could hang out with Casey his best friend, who had invited Raphael over to watch the football game on his gigantic flat screen TV.<br>As the two sat along on the worn leather couch watching public tv a program on seahorses,Irma knew that this was her chance to show Donnie her true feelings that burned deep inside causally glanced at Autumn who was sound to sleep in the nearby playpen. Irma rested a slow hand on Donnie's muscular green thigh without a response from him. He went on unnoticing the hand as he was interested in the program. Irma knew she had to do more to get his attention if in her mind he was going to makeout with her instead of watch she whispered His deep brown eyes half glaced at her then Irma passionately kissed him their tongues swirling broke the kiss breathing hard with shock. NO!WE'RE JUST FRIENDS IRMA !THAT IT FRIENDS ONLY!He ran his green muscular hand across his face in Sunk into the couch embarrassed by her wild ... she paused for a moment as tears filled her hazel eyes I thought you liked me to Donnie she whinned feeling like she wanted to cry. Only as friends suddenly Autumn awaken crying from the loud noise that had stirred her awake .Donnie attended the crying infant while Irma left without saying a word or telling Donnie how he just broke her heart.  
>A week had gone by without Irma coming to the she could think was turtles, she found herself daydreaming about being married and have a baby togeather with one of had promised herself thast her daydreaming was going to be a reality.<br>Irma came to the lair in an attempt to apologies to Donnie for the embarrassment she had caused . Irma creeped into the lair. Donnie looked up half expecting to see Irma standing there . I wanna apologies i am so sorry she threw herself into his muscular chest as tears begain to fall as she hide her face in his large muscular green Rubbed her back as his way of comforting 's okay Irma , let's put all behind us and move forward with our nodded her head in agreement as she hugged Donnie harder around his waist.  
>Irma found herself spending every moment she could at the lair watching the turtles training in ninja fighting,talking with them,watching movies,and growing closer to Autumn who she would help care Irma grow closer to Autumn,she wished that she had a baby with one of the already knew that Raphael made pretty babies,but she woundered if the rest of the turtles made pretty babies as would love to to find had a huge crush on all the turtles,Raphael was handsome with all his muscles,Mikey had an amazing personality that keep Irma entertained,Leo was a brave unstoppable leader,and Donnie so brillant in everything he would have jumped on the chance to be with any of them ,have a baby and live happily ever after.<br>The early morning had arrived before Irma knew it, after a night of hanging out with Donnie in the lab ,she bid him goodbye so that she could rest a bit before she had to go into work. As she creep across the lair so not to disturb anyone she couldn't help stop at Raphael's bedroom door that was cracked open. She slipped inside and found herself standing at the tiny twin bed watching him sleep .His large muscular form heaved from under the patchwork quit as she heard him snoring loudly. Beside the bed was a crib where Autumn sleep soundly snuggled with her favorite stuff animal a brown dog.  
>She had dreamed of this moment since she first met the turtles. At first her low self-esteem wouldn't let her believe that the turtles could or would fall for her,but after much dwelling on it she convenced herself that all the turtles was madily in love with her. She had convenced herself that if any of the turtles was to show their true feeling it would be a all out brawl for her affection. The turtles would realize that only one turtle could be lucky enough to be her husband ,it would shatter the family, as the rest of the turtles would be to dishearted to continue going on being a family. Irma knew if she crawled in bed with Raphael,he would instantly wanna makeout,then hopefully get her pregnant,and be togeather always and forever. Iram slipped her t-shirt and jeans off only wearing her underwear as she climbed into the warm bed. She begain kissing Raphael's neck,as she crawled on top of him under the patchwork quit. Raphael awaken with a quick jolt as he jumped out of the was a sight that Raphael never expected or wanted. Irma sat up in the bed don't you want me Raphael i thought we could make THE HELL!Raphael demanded loudly as Autumn awaken at her fathers screaming and begain crying ,Raphael turned around to lift up the cranky sleepy toddler. Splinter,and Raphael's brothers all awaken and came to see what the commission that was going sat dumbstruck this wasn't how she imagined things going , in her mind it didn't go, like this wasn't the way it should have gone. Quickly Irma put her clothes back possed you to do this screamed Raphael Irma stood like a deer in a healight not knowing what to say or do .Thanks Irma i am never going to get her back to sleep .Raphael walked away with a cranky baby in his arms as he went to get a warm baby to settle her back to spoke up angily perhaps you should leave Irma and never return to my home. Splinter felt Irma was a theat to himself,his sons,and granddaughter. Irma hurried past the group of turtles that had gathered in the bedroom doorway ,as she ran away in tears knowing she could never return to the turtles and baby she loved came back holding a grumpy Autumn as a he gave her a bottle of warm milk that he hoped would help her fall back to sleep with a full , what just happened? asked Leo as he came closer to his his brother who layed a sleepy Autumn down in her crib as she still sucked on a half empty bottle of warm milk.I don't know ...paused Raphael still lost for words at what had happen. It felt like a bad dream that he just awaken man i woke up with her on top of me kissing shuttered at the thought of a half naked Irma. I forbid her from coming to the lair announced Splinter with a tap of his walking stick to the ground. The turtles knew splinter meant buisness when he had that look.<br>After that night Irma felt obsessed with the turtles. She found her evenings devoted to writting romantic stories about the turtle,and posting pictures of turtles,and some even photoshopped with herself placed into the picture as set up a website called Turtletimes .org where she posted pictures and her first the turtles was thrilled with the site but when Splinter found out he demanded that Donnie the tec take it down. We live in the shadows ,not for people to know us, they wouldn't understand us angrily complained splinter at the young turtles all agreeded with their father's all the work Donnie done to shut the site down Irma would get it going again hiding it somewhere else that Donnie couldn't shut her down site wasn't bad to start with but as time went by it got bad with stories and photos that was no more then looked at the site in disgust Why does she keep doing this?all the turtles ran to the computer screen where Irma had photoshopped turtle heads on naked human men's bodies that obviously came from a porn site with Irma's head also photoshopped on it turtles were facinated but sickened all at the same guys April walked into the lair as Donnie quickly deleted the site.  
>April had agreeded to baby-sit so the turtles and Splinter could go to the ninja film festival turtles was relieved that they didn't have to get in disguises to attend since it was a costume festival to encourage people to dress as took Autumn from Raphael's arms as he walked turtles all kissed and told a crying Autumn good-bye as she fought April trying to get back in her fathers arms they left,April tried to get autumn's mind off her father,April done everything she could think of to soothe her crying didn't spend a whole lotta time with Autumn, April's world was clubbing or climbing the corporate of channel six to be the top newes anchor at the Autumn unhappily sat watching cartoons, April's cellphone in her bag started was her boss calling to see if April wanted to come into work on her day off to fill in for an anchor who was called away because of a family emergency. April jumped at the chance agreeing she would be there as soon as possible. Who to baby-sit? murmured April as she watched Autumn still crying wanting her daddy to come snapped April's had no idea about the conflict that had occured between Irma and the rarely came around to know anything,she was always to busy drinking and sitting at the clubs. April rung Irma and asked her to baby-sit, Irma happily agreed as she was tickled to see Autumn again. April wrote the turtles a small note explaining the situation, and that Irma had agreed to baby-sit so they could just pick her up april arrived at Irma's apartment Autumn was sound to sleep in her hugged Irma thanking her for doing this on such short layed down the diaper bag on the worn faded brown carpet Thanks again April hugged Irma and ran out the door quickly. Irma closed the heavy wooden door. If i can't have a turtle baby of my own then , then Autumn will be my baby from now own. I rma ran into her bedroom leaving Autumn still asleep in her stroller. Soon Irma came out with a full overnight bag as she and Autumn left to start a new life Irma pushed the stroller threw the busy streets of New York as Autumn sleep away. They finally ended up across town where Irma's mother lived it was a small brick house with paint peeling on the front only visited at holidays as she walked everywhere she went or relied on someone to drive knocked on the white peeling paint door after a few minutes the door opened where her mother came out with a walker and greeted her with a hug. Oh you brought the baby smiled her mother Lucky for Irma her mother had her confused with her sister megan who had a daughter Autumn's on in you to . motioned the elderly lady as she went back inside. Irma had agreeded to spend the night,but told her mother she had to leave first thing to meet the real estate agent to see a house in the morning. Even though Irma knew this was a complete lie,she didn't want her mother to know the actual sleep snuggled to Irma , in Irma's old bedroom but ever now and then Autumn would awaken crying wanting Raphael. Irma hopped that in time Autumn would forget all about her father,uncles and grandfather.<br>After the film festival, the turtles,and Splinter came home expecting to find April with a sleeping Autumn.  
>Mikey's eyes was filled with tears as he was the first to the lair to read the note April the turtles' blood ran cold with fear and quickly left going to Irma's apartment to find it no where is my daughter paced Raphael around the living room he sat down on the fadded green sofa with his face in his hands. Leo, Mikey,and donnie sat with their griven struck brother trying to comfort him knowing the only thing that would work would be to find will find Autumn reasured Leo to his younger brother. All the turtles felt the same heartach Raphael was saying a word Raphael begain grabbing dest drawers and dumping them out hunting a clue, the rest of the turtles followed suit . Call April she might know where Irma is at. suggested Donnie Leo nodded as he pulled out his t-phone to call April As Leo explained the situation he felt chocked up as sorrow over took the young turtle. April nicely explained that she couldn't leave work ,but suggested where she thought Irma would go with the hung up the phone not feeling any closer than he felt after Leo hung up the phone it suddenly blarred to life ringing. It was April , she gave Leo directions to Irma's mother suddenly remembered where her mother liveD. Leo thanked her as a ray of up now filled him and the turtles. The turtles was on there way to the address which lead to a ,old blackened house appeared not to have any life as all the lights was turned off inside. The turtles used their ninja training to peak inside the windows to see if Autumn was inside. Mikey peaked inside Irma's bedroom where he saw Autumn sound to young turtle felt a sigh of relief come over him. He tried to budge the old wooden window open but it wouldn't move .Mikey went around the back of the house where Raphael was. I found her Mikey excitedly said Where is SHE? Mikey lead his brother to the window and Raphael couldn't bulge the window Raphael ranaround the corner and busted into the front door ripping the hinges off the came running out into the living room after hearing the loud crash. Her only thought was for Autumn and herself to get somewhere safe from whatever had crashed into her mother's house. Irma please give me back Autumn Raphael reached for his daughter. Irma pulled out a pistal that she had hide under Autumn's along with the rest of the turtles backed off as they feared the safety of Autumn who was in Irma's arms crying for her daddy. dadada cried Autumn struggling to get away from Irma and back into Raphael's feeling that the turtles might have problems with Irma as she could be difficult at times ,April decided to come by to help. April appeared at the front door to . Irma please give us back Autumn pleaded April with her friend who still held a gun in her are you doing this Irma,we don't have to do this? Tears was now flowing down April's i wanted a baby of my own,but none of the turtles would cooperate sneared Irma So i took Autumn she is going to be mine nowand none of you going to stop was crying and reaching for her daddy Please Irmai just want my baby back, Irma cocked the pistal to show everyone she ment April you never cared about that baby,or come around to see her any. She is mine now Suddenly Mikey creep behind Irma as she was busy talking and bashed her over the head with a brass lamp. As Irma fell unconcousios to the ground Raphael snatched Autumn away from her before she hit the hard wood floor. The turtles all smoothered Autumn with kisses and hugs as they were so happy to have her back. suddenly the front yard was filled with police sirens and blue lights reflecting into the neighbors across the street called the police as they feared for the elderly lady that lived in the house .Give me Autumn ordered April Raphael sighed not wanting to give up his daughter I will handle it you guys can't be extended her arms .Do it raph !Ordered Leo as he ran threw the house. Raphael handed the baby to April as he joined his police officer came into the house what is going on? April explained the whole story to the policeman. when Irma gained concousness her,Autumn ,and April was taken downtown to the police station. April and Irma was question for hours,and finally forced to take a DNA test to determen who was the baby's real 's story was found to be false as she keep telling everyone that was her baby she had with a six foot was sent to a psychologist who determened that Irma was unstable and dangerous. She was sent to the asylumn where she would pace the floor of her room asking everyone where her baby was, if they could find her turtle who would listen she would tell them she was going to find her turtle baby that those nasty turtles was raising. She had to get her daughter back if it was the last thing she ever done.<br>April brought Autumn home ,where she was welcome with a welcome home party the turtles was throwing her. All the turtles and splinter smoothered Autumn with kisses and hugs as they was so glad to see Autumn home where she belonged with her real family.  
> <div> 


End file.
